Muerte: una aventura mas alla de lo normal
by Tgirl by angel
Summary: Es el iltimo escalon que le queda en esta vida, es un paso que no se puede evitar, y el lo sabe. Pero lo que mas sabe es que mas de un a persona lo esperan del otro lado, aun no sabe nada de lo que pasara con el cuando el fino uy delicado hilo plateado se


El ultimo adios – 01

El estaba acostado en su cama de cuatro postes el sabia que el momento habia llegado que era la hora de marcharse para siempre de avandonar el lugar que siempre considero como su hogar, pero ya esta muy viejo, lo suficiente como para dejar este mundo al cual se habia aferrado con todas sus fuersas cuando era un joven adolescente que tenia que enfrentar lo que ningun otro deberia sufrir ni le desearia en toda su vida.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama, pero sus pulmones lo traicfionaban cada vez mas y no llegaba suficiente oxigeno al resto de su cuerpo impidiendole que se moviera, tenia que llamar a alguien para que fuera a verlo, no queria morir solo, ni que encontraran su cuerpo descompuesto dias despues, hizo un esfuerso, - Al.. Albus- dijo el viejo brujo agonizando en la cama y el joven fenix se aproximo a el, -Bu... bu... busca a.. a Ginny- el ave dejo escapar un leve canto en forma de acatar la orden y se fue en su busqueda, la espera le parecio eterna y no sabia si resistiria.

Que pasa?- dijo una mujer que ya pasaba de los cien años pero mas joven que el que estaba en la cama, su cabello blanco recogido en un moño bajo llevaba un sombrero que asia juego con su tunica la hacia ver elegante apesar que ya no poseia la belleza de la joventud, - Gi- Ginny ya es hora es mi tur-turno de partir sabes que apesar de todo siempre te he amado y que – que nunca nadie ha permanecido a mi9 lado como tu- los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lagrimas, sabia lo que significaba, - Pero ya alguien me espera desde hace mucho tiempo, yo-yo nun-nunca te olvidare- dijo con muchas dificultades el viejo mago de ojos verdes brillantes como las esmeraldas, - Muchos te esperan del otro lado Harry yo nunca te olvidare- dijo ella entre sollosos, wl levanto su mano y acaricio su rostro marcado por el tiempo borrando sus lagrimas, - Ya-ya sabes co-como todo esta arreglado- dijo el con mucho esfuerzo, - Si- dijo ella tratando de contenerse, - Dile adios a todos de mi parte- recosto la cabezo en la almohada le sonrio por ultima vez y cerro los ojos para empezar una nueva aventura.

Los siguientes dias en Hogwarts fueron de duelo la muerte del director fue un golpe fuerte poara muchos incluso para algunos de los profesores, Hermione aun ocupa el lugar de profesora de transfiguraciones y Ron de encantamientos desde que Harry tomo el lugar de director del colegio Ginny fue la prefesora de defensa, lo cual fue hacia ya mucho tiempo. Harry se habia casado con ella cuando ocupaba el cargo de Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra, tenia 22 años, luego de mantenerse en ese piuesto por 10 años lo avandono para dar clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts donde despues de 20 años ocupo el cargo de director, fue el segundo que duro un largo periodo despues de Dumblendore y el segun do que rechazo tres peticiones para que volviare al ministerio.

Harry se encargo que en sus años de vida no volviera a haber ningun mago que ostentara perturvar la paz que tantas vidas se habia llecvado antes de su nacimiento y despues de este. Sus mejores amigos no estaban tan lejos de iniciar el viaje al mundo desconocido, pero Harry a diferencia de ellos habia sufrido muchas heridas en el c ampo de batalla que nunca lograron sanar.

Harry tubo tiempo suficiente en la tierra como para dejar herederos, tubo tres hijos(James, Sirius, Albus-no el fenix-) y una hija (Lily) que ya para cuando el se marcho de la tierra ya tenian hijos propios. El fun eral fue en Hogwarts y como su ultimo deseo fue enterrado al lado de la persona que el consdero como su mentor, protector, abuelo-padre la unica imagen de seguridad en su vida el mago mas poderoso que el aya conocido en todo su existir.

Mientras en la tierra la vida de todos vuelve a la calmada normalidad Harry James Potter empieza una gran aventura despues de muchos años una nueva viad mas alla del puente de luz, cruzando el rio, subiendo por una clina, puede apreciar la vista de una hermosa villa cerca pero algo se interpone entre el y ella...


End file.
